


Seven

by TMNT_Raph_fan



Series: Transformers Prime: Allspark [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Bonding, Family discussion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT_Raph_fan/pseuds/TMNT_Raph_fan
Summary: After the events of Ancient Base, Raf is finally reuniting with his family. His nerves climb as he worries about how they will take the news of his changed state, but one talk later he's reminded just how much family means.
Series: Transformers Prime: Allspark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This series is not dead! I've just been struggling against writers block to get the series where I want it to go. I also realized there wasn't a lot of focus on Raf, so I whipped up this little interlude to wrap up his personal story and tide everyone over until the series finale. There will be one more story after this one, posted in two parts, to end the series. It is almost finished, but it is slow going because I have a very particular vision for it. Thank you all for being so patient.

Seven: that was the number of people in Raf’s family. His father, who shared several features with him like his hair and glasses, was a firm but kind man when supporting his family. His mother, a shorter woman with long brown hair, had a great amount of love for her children and years of experience that allowed nearly nothing to get by her. Mateo was the oldest son at 20 years old. He was taller than his mother, with short, trim hair that matched her colour. He was currently attending community college and thus still lived at home; better to uphold the role of protective older brother that way. The next oldest son was Emilio, who was 18 and only had a handful of extra inches in height over his oldest sister. His black hair was the same length as Mateo’s but wasn’t kept as tidy as it suffered more from bedhead. He was still in his last year of high school and could often be found teasing his siblings and making them laugh. Silvana was 17, the oldest sister, and closest in friendship with Emilio, often being his partner in times of mischief. Her dark and naturally straight hair sat just above her shoulders. And, finally, there was Pilar. She was 15 and spent the most time with Raf, playing his racing games with him, as she was the closest to his age of all the siblings. She was about a foot taller than him and had auburn hair, similar in colour to his, that hung a little below shoulder length.

In the past Raf’s status as youngest sibling, coupled with his small size, had always allowed him to go unnoticed in his house, especially when he wanted to. He had once told Ratchet that sometimes he felt he could scream and have no one hear him because of how large his family is. But now, with his new Cybertronian form towering over his whole family, he had all of their attention. They had already been briefed by Agent Fowler, but hadn’t really believed him until seeing Raf with their own eyes. He shifted awkwardly under their gaze, dreading how they would react since before they had even set up this meeting, and their blank stares weren’t helping. He could see their eyes scanning, taking in his new look; the dark grey metal of his legs, the orange and red paint job of his arms and torso, the clear visor that replaced his glasses in front of his blue, glowing optics, and the brownish-red helm that came to a point in the back, very much resembling the human hair he had once had.

He took a breath and slowly crouched down to get as level with his family as he could.

“So,” he began timidly, “does anyone have any ques-“

“You told me you were at computer club!” his mother suddenly bellowed, tears building up in her eyes, “this kind of thing does not happen in computer club!” Her tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she made no attempt to stop them; she just stared at her son with an expectant gaze. Raf’s expression sank under his mother’s disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he told her, his voice shrinking under the shame he now felt, “I just … I’ve done a lot of good here, and found real friends.”

“And you thought you had to lie to your mother in order to do those things?” she scolded.

“I wasn’t exactly allowed to tell. We were all sworn to secrecy.”

“Yes, agent Fowler explained a great deal about that,” her voice dripped with distaste for the man’s involvement in allowing her son to spend his time with alien robots who were engaged in a war. She finally wiped the tears from her eyes with her palm. “That’s still no excuse.” Raf’s gaze dropped to the floor. This meeting was going about as well as he expected.

“I know, Mama. I’m really sorry.”

He continued to stare at the ground while his mother watched him, her disappointment turning into sympathy. This couldn’t have been easy for him either, and he really had been doing such heroic work here.

“Now, now,” she cooed. She closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his cheek, “I may not be pleased by the secrets or how you got involved in this whole situation, but …” Raf lifted his head slightly, offering her a hopeful look before she continued, “I am so proud of you, my brave boy.” A smile crossed her lips, proud yet still underlying with heartache for the fate of her son.

“Thanks, Mama,” he returned her smile, relieved by her words.

“So,” they heard Pilar speak up after a moment, “you’ve really been working with a secret government faction to help alien robots prevent a war from ravaging Earth?” She studied him with a quizzical look as their siblings’ stares shifted between the two of them.

“Yes,” Raf stated plainly.

She eyed him some more before cracking a wide grin, “is this how you got so good at racing games?”

“Sort of,” he replied with a chuckle, “I’ve been learning a lot from Bee.” He turned to point to his friend who was standing at the edge of the room while Raf reunited with his family. Bumblebee looked over to see he was being noticed and gave the group a small wave.

“Getting racing tips from a space robot who can literally turn into a car is totally cheating,” Pilar scolded her brother while pointing an accusing finger at him, her other hand firmly planted on her hip.

“I don’t recall we ever determined that in the rules,” he teased, giving her a sly smile. She responded by crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

Silvana suddenly stepped forward with a question of her own, “do all your robot friends turn into vehicles?”

Raf turned his attention to his oldest sister and beamed, proud to talk up his extraterrestrial friends, “oh, yeah. It’s really cool, actually. I originally thought it was a camouflage mechanism to help them blend in on Earth, but on their home planet it was mainly used as a means of travel.” Silvana nodded blankly, not really interested in the science behind it; that was more Raf’s thing, not hers.

“Okay, yeah, but what I really wanna know is: can you now turn into a vehicle?” she asked as their siblings murmured excitedly.

“Well, technically speaking, I am able to,” he confirmed while also omitting a certain minor detail. Silvana and Emilio grew rather excited at this news, coming to a conclusion before the others.

“You can give us free rides!” Emilio revealed enthusiastically as his clenched fists beat the air above his head.

“We’ll never have to take the bus or walk ever again!” Silvana added. Pilar and Mateo brightened at this revelation also and took part in the excitement with their siblings.

“Gone are the days of paying for gas!” Mateo cheered. Raf tried to interject to correct their misunderstanding, but his mother demanded their attention first.

“Absolutely not!” she bellowed, and the children all quieted, “he will not be driving anyone around.”

“Your mother’s right,” their father spoke up, finally becoming a part of the conversation, “Raf is much too young to be driving. I won’t have you taking advantage of your youngest brother like that.” The siblings deflated at their father’s stern warning and Raf was finally able to explain further.

“I don’t actually have a vehicle mode yet,” he confessed. His siblings’ confused stares met his. “I can’t transform before I scan a vehicle and I’ve been too busy learning about Cybertronian history with Ratchet.”

“Well that’s not fair,” Silvana pouted, sad her plans would go to waste.

“But you’ll transform eventually, right?” Emilio inquired, “I mean, you do want to, don’t you?”

“Of course! There’s a lot to learn about my new form and I can’t wait to experience all of it!” he beamed down at his family, truly excited for the new life he was about to lead.

“What about your old life, though?” Pilar spoke quietly, suddenly becoming somber. Raf’s smile dropped as he turned his attention to his sister. “Won’t you miss it? Won’t you miss … us?” Raf was surprised. He had feared telling his family, feared seeing their shock and horror, feared them rejecting him if they decided he had changed too much. He hadn’t thought that they might have the same fears of losing him to this change.

“But Pilar,” he began slowly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Except for the fact that you’ve literally become someone new. A new life is just bound to come with it,” Pilar’s voice fluttered slightly as the tears fought their way out.

“Well, who says my new life has to exclude my old family?” Raf offered his sister a comforting smile. She rubbed at her eyes as the tears began falling down her cheeks.

“Ha! Old!? Who are you calling old?” her tone took on a more playful form. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother in mock anger.

Raf’s grin only grew brighter as he let out a short laugh, “I’m the youngest. You’re all old to me.” Laughter emanated from the group along with noises that feigned insult. Emilio even threw a few playful punches at Raf’s elbow. It felt good to laugh with his family; to have that as a sign of hope. Things had changed, sure, and were still currently changing, but Raf was able to relax knowing that his family was willing to change with him; accept him. “It’s nice to know you still want me, even though I’m … different now.”

“Familia is the most important thing, Raf,” Mateo stated, calm and soothing, “we’d never turn our backs on you.”

“I’m almost insulted you’d think that,” Silvana added, teasingly. Raf sank from his crouch into a kneel as his family began to surround him with open arms. Together they embraced for a long moment, enjoying the company of each other and glad that the most important thing hadn’t changed.

“There’s one more thing I want to know,” Emilio broke the silence, but not the group hug, “can you fly now?”

Their mother reached over and yanked on his ear to scold him, “Emilio Esquivel! ¡No comiences eso! ¡Es peor que conducir!”

~End~


End file.
